


Mind Games

by elsannonymous



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Hypnotism, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannonymous/pseuds/elsannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Elsa Caulfield demonstrates hypnosis in a private session with her student, Anna Delarosa. They both have their secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mind Games
> 
> Characters: Anna, Elsa
> 
> Pairings: Anna/Elsa
> 
> Genre: PWP
> 
> Synopsis: Professor Elsa Caulfield demonstrates hypnosis in a private session with her student, Anna Delarosa. They both have their secrets.
> 
> Warnings: Hypnosis, g!p Elsa, Professor Elsa, Student Anna, pregnancy, first person POV Elsa, non-con, unsafe sex, horrible professionalism, Elsa in a suit, age difference, failed pull out method
> 
> A/N: Consent is a continual, resounding yes. Make sure you get consent from your partner before AND during sex. Be careful when having unprotected sex, and NEVER have unprotected sex with a stranger. Be safe and healthy, folks!

She sat there, looking young yet pretty in her green, knee-length skirt and soft looking silk blouse, her bright red hair twined into two pigtail braids. I kept my eyes away from the plunging neckline of the dress shirt, at least when she was looking at me; what it revealed in the few accidental glances — that had turned to a few more purposed, furtive looks — was mighty inviting. She looked a little nervous, sitting in my leather office chair, and I assumed it was because she was reminiscing about her high school days when sitting in an office meant trouble. I tried not to think of how little time had probably passed since then.

“Relax, Miss Delarosa.” I said, “There’s no need to be tense.” She smiled up at me. Her smile was pretty, too. Stark white against her tanned and heavily freckled face.

“I’m sorry, Ms Caulfield,” she mumbled, her smile faltering, and picked at her skirt. “I’m just a little nervous, to be honest. I’ve never been hypnotized before.” She sucked in a breath and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “I mean, not that I’m not totally grateful for this opportunity! It’s just that I’ve been thinking about it ever since you contacted me and you have to admit that it’s a little freaky to have your brain messed with — not that you’re freaky, you’re totally awesome and generous and beautiful and I’ll shut up now.” Her voice went high and ended in an embarrassed squeak, her face attempting to match her hair’s bright hue.

I shook my head and smiled at her disarmingly. “It’s not a painful or difficult process in the least. You’ll only have to close your eyes and listen to my voice.” I hesitated for a moment before adding, “And please, call me Elsa.”

Her smile returned, albeit a little shy. “Alright…Elsa. But if I get to call you that, the least you can do is call me Anna.“ My smile widened into a grin and her eyes looked at the floor, her face flushing slightly. _So cute._

“Very well. Anna…” I drummed my fingers on my desk, before pushing myself up from my chair. My high heels clicked as I walked over to the stereo on my shelf and turned it on. A soft piano sonata sparked life into the room from my stereo, and I saw the girl’s shoulders slump slightly from the soothing music. I smiled. Already she was less tense, her hands dropping from their busy play in her braids. “I’m gonna sit right here in front of you.” I pulled up a chair and she placed her hands in her lap, staring at me as I sat down. “I want you to close your eyes and let your mind relax.”

She did so, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. I shifted in my seat, trying not to let myself get carried away at her swift obedience. I allowed myself to be distracted by her cleavage for a moment before taking a deep breath. She mimicked me and I smiled wistfully. She would be a good subject.

“Settle yourself down now.” Her shoulders relaxed further and she let out a small sigh through her nose, “As you begin to relax, shrug your shoulders. Let them go loose and limp.” She followed my every instruction to the t, with a look of intense concentration despite her eyes being closed. Gods, _such_ a _good_ girl. “Lift your arms slightly, then drop them down.” As she did so, by the end her breasts were pressed together by her forearms, and I felt myself twitch in excitement. I paused, allowing myself calm down.

I was a professional, after all.

“Rotate your head.” Her twin braids brushed against her chest and she startled for a moment, before once again becoming relaxed. “Ease out any tension from your neck…your back…” Her look of absolute concentration began to wane.

“Tense your leg muscles, and then let them relax.” She did so. “That’s right.” A small, dreamy smile worked its way onto her face. “Continue to relax all those muscles. Now, take a deep breath…” Her chest rose and fell and I found myself once again enraptured. “And another deep breath. As you let it out, allow yourself to relax even more…And now one more breath…And let yourself fully relax…”

I licked my dry lips with every rise and fall of her bosom, the blouse falling open a little and revealing more flesh.

“That’s good. Now, become aware of your breathing… Of how your breath is moving gently, in and out. As you relax, become aware of how on every exhale you can relax a little more. Just tell yourself that, with every gentle breath out, relaxing deeper and deeper, that you can continue to sink deeper into that tranquility. Deeply. Completely.”

Throughout my monologue, Miss Anna sank deeper and deeper into her chair, her hands falling to her sides and her legs spreading ever so slightly. Her head nodded as though she was falling asleep.

“As you focus on my words, I want you to imagine you’re in a room somewhere. And in that room, there are stairs. You may go down those stairs, safe and secure, warm and comfortable. More deeply relaxed. And as you go down those stairs, with every step your body relaxes more, and your mind relaxes more.” Her breathing became heavy and relaxed, so that it sounded like she was slowly panting. From where I was sitting, I could see the skin of her thighs peek out from underneath her skirt as she spread her legs. I could see that her freckles were present even down that far, and it made me want to press my lips against her flesh.

“There are ten steps going down, and you can go down those steps now, going deeper and deeper with every comfortable breath…Ten. Nine…” As I counted her down, slowly and surely, she became so relaxed her torso slumped over and her silk blouse rode up her stomach and revealed her belly button.

At this point, I came to a dilemma. I was already rock hard. This was supposed to have been part of the study for my dissertation, during which I would attempt to rid the student of her test anxiety, having her come back for several weeks for treatment. But now that she was under, I couldn’t help but drool over the prospect of doing a little tampering.

“And by and by, you are drifting off into an endless velvety welcoming dreamland…” I couldn’t help it. She just looked so delicious. Beautiful and open. I knew all it would take was a word or two and she would be mine. I couldn’t let the opportunity pass. “And now, as you hear the sound of my voice, you feel a sensation between your legs…A wonderful sensation…And you know that listening to my voice feels so good. You want to listen to me…You want to obey me…” She let out a little whimper and my hardness became like steel.

“Excellent…” This was it. No turning back. But with the way her breathing had picked up and her legs squeezed together, I knew I couldn’t stop. “Now, you find that any order I give you, you’ll immediately want to follow, and it will make you feel very good.” I took a deep breath, praying that this would work, and took the plunge.

“You want something so very badly, that you are willing to do anything to get it.” I said, my voice low and gruff. She squirmed, cheeks flushed even as she was in her trance, and I couldn’t help myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her ear. Hot breath flush over her skin, my fingers reaching up to touch the teasing peak of flesh under her neck, feeling the pulse quicken there. Anna’s eyes began to flutter.

I buried my nose over her shoulder, taking in her scent and letting it roll over my tense body in waves. My cock twitched, and I felt it press insistently against the front of my pants; I rubbed my palm over the telling bulge as I marveled over the power I had over this beautiful creature.

“Your mouth feels empty, as though you need…” I took a breath and pulled away, but not before taking her earlobe between my teeth and tugging. Sitting against my desk once more, I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself before continuing, failing miserably as I choked out the rest of the words: “As though you need to suck on something.” My fingers gripped the edge of the desk painfully. I briefly glanced down at myself, desperately wishing for her to free my prick from its confines. Her tongue flickered out and licked her lips, leaving them wet and flushed pink. I imagined them wrapped around my hardness, soft and pliable, until she began stirring, rousing me from my fantasies.

“I have what you need,” I said, moving to stand in front of Anna, my bulge mere inches away from her plump, rosy lips. So close. “And all you have to do to is beg.” She began to sit up straight, bringing her fact even closer to my crotch. I inhaled sharply, my next command delivered with more bite than I had intended.

“You will open your eyes and look at me.” Her eyes began to open, and she looked ahead with a glazed expression before alighting her half-mast gaze on me.

“Tell me that you want it.” Her eyes opened completely. They looked so empty of anything but a plea for the hollowness inside of her to be filled. I was all too eager to acquiesce.

“I…” Her voice was rather hoarse and raspy, and she cleared her throat. “I want you…” I grinned at her and she smiled shyly back, although it was apparent by her eyes that she wasn’t entirely ‘present’.

“Good girl.” I hesitated briefly before giving out another command. “Why don’t you take off your blouse?” She looked at me and for a moment I was terrified that something had gone wrong. But her smile didn’t falter and she began unbuttoning her shirt. I watched as her long, dainty fingers flicked open each button and felt my member twitch. When she was done she discarded the clothing over the arm of her chair and looked at me as if she were waiting for another command. I cleared my throat, adjusting my hard-on as I stared at her freed breasts. She hadn’t been wearing a bra. What a naughty little girl she was. “Now, you will call me mistress.” She nodded the affirmative. “Say it.”

“Yes, mistress.” I felt my forehead begin to sweat. I stood and she looked up at me, relaxed and smiling.

“Unbutton my pants.” She did so with relish and with the same elegance she had undressed herself. “Pull down my zipper.” Once again, she followed my orders. “R-reach in and grab my penis.” She didn’t hesitate.

I nearly came when her fingers touched my aching member. She seemed surprised, although not for the reason I would have expected. “You are very big, mistress.” She said, licking her lips and grinning at me. I nodded weakly, trying to keep myself from thrusting my prick against her face.

“Pull it out.” I felt her tug lightly on it to get it out of my panties and jerked my hips a bit. Her mouth was so close to my head I could feel her breath brushing against it. “Kiss it.” Her lips pressed against it sensually, and I could feel her tongue behind her closed mouth, pressing forward. I began panting, unable to keep myself from making noise. If anyone were around to hear what we were doing, I couldn’t bring myself to care at this point. “Take it in your mouth.” Her lips opened and engulfed my head fully, her tongue brushing against it as she took most of my length into her mouth. She smiled up at me, as best she could with her mouth full of my cock, and I shuddered. “Now… continue in any way you see fit.”

I knew right away that she had done this before. It was all I could do not to blow my load in her mouth as she slurped up and down my length, bobbing her head cheerfully and lapping and nipping at my shaft. Her tongue twirled skillfully around my head, and she kept eye contact with me all the while, looking up through her long lashes.

I could feel myself getting to the edge, but this wasn’t all I wanted to do.

“Stop.” I commanded, “Stop.” She obeyed, looking almost disappointed. “You did very well.”

“Thank you, mistress.” She lowered her head demurely. I licked my lips, my mouth once again dry.

“Now, sit on the desk. Spread your legs.” She moved the chair out of the way and sat, her legs spreading wide. I could see more of her thighs and my member twitched against my belly, standing almost straight up now that it had been freed from my underwear. Now it was her turn. “Take off your panties.”

“I-I…I’m not wearing any, mistress.” She looked apologetic. I was about to have a heart attack.

“Th-that’s alright, my dear.” I walked quickly around the desk and opened my bottom drawer, moving boxes of staples and paperclips around before pulling out my purse. I opened it eagerly, fumbling as I searched through it, but found that there was nothing but my wallet and a few pens inside. “Shit.” I swore, looking wistfully at my ready and willing subject as she sat on my desk as I had ordered. My cock was so hard it was almost painful. She looked at me in confusion.

“Is something wrong, mistress?” I shook my head.

“No, nothing wrong, Anna.” I had no condoms, but I’d be damned if that was going to stop me now. I walked back around the desk and smiled at her. She smiled back, a glint of lust in her otherwise unfocused eyes. I positioned myself between her thighs and looked at her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, mistress.” As I slid inside of her welcoming pussy, I shuddered, her muscles clamping tightly around me. In the back of my mind, I felt her hands clawing into my back, her legs drawing me closer to her tight body, but I was primarily occupied with the clenching warmth surrounding my cock. “Ohhhhh.” She purred, burying her face in my neck. She was so wet, so tight, and so hot, I felt myself drooling at the prospect of tasting her in the future when we did this again. And we would do it again. She was scheduled for several weeks of hypnosis sessions, and I would have her in every conceivable way before the end of them.

“Oh, _Anna_ …” I groaned, thrusting in and out of her leisurely. She whimpered and spread her legs wider to accommodate my wide girth. I bent over the desk and began pumping in and out of her, my hips driving a constant motion between our joined bodies. From here, I could hear how wet she was. Could feel how wet she was, with my dick easily sliding inside her.

“M-mistress! Oh! Oh!” She called out into my shoulder, still gripping me. My cock twitched and I could once again feel myself reaching the peak, with stars bursting behind my eyelids. ‘ _I’ll pull out_ …’ I thought, not of the mind to worry about it now. She clamped around me tighter and called out my name, grabbing the back of my suit and driving me to go faster.

I thrust and thrust, in and out, my pace picking up as her juices flowed, facilitating a slick movement.

As I gave a hearty thrust her back arched almost violently; our eyes met in that one overpowering moment, and she kissed me, hard. Our lips pressed bruises against each other, tongues meeting and stealing whatever air was left between us. She let out a breathy gasp and bit my lip and I felt my cum shoot out in a thick stream. Panicking slightly, I tried to pull away, but her legs locked around my waist, forcing me to empty myself inside of her, her pussy milking me in a most delightful fashion.  My hips jerked as the last bit of my cum spilled into her, and shortly I allowed myself to lay on top of her, exhausted.

After a minute or so, Anna started giggling and kissing up and down my neck. “Mm, that was a lot of fun, _mistress_.” There was a startling amount of lucidity in her teasing tone, and I jerked my head up and met her gaze. She winked and nibbled on her lip, prompting me to capture it between mine and suckle on it gently. “I definitely feel a lot less stressed.” She rolled her hips and I couldn’t help but jerk, pushing deeper inside of her and feeling her inner walls clench around me again. “But you probably should have used a condom, given that I’m ovulating.”

My eyes widened to an uncomfortable degree and my mouth fell open. I gaped at her like some kind of lowbrow neanderthal for a few moments before she threw back her head and laughed.

“Oh, man, that’s priceless,” she purred, wrapping her legs around my waist and bringing her face forward to brush her lips against my ear. “Oh, and I should be honest… I’ve never been hypnotized before because _it’s never worked on me before_ _._ ”

_Shit._


End file.
